wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/161
=Many Rural Schools In U.S. Ask For Help= =Cargo Ship Accident Contaminates Australian Beaches= * And now I'm going to stick my hand right in its beak! Crikey! That's really dangerous! --Atenea del Sol 13:51, 14 March 2009 (UTC) =Environmentalists Protest Global Warming= * French members of Penguins International #1523 insist on taking a break right in the middle of the rally.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:19, 14 March 2009 (UTC) =Peruvians Protest Ban on Coca Leaves= The protest was staged in Lima after the UN called on Peru and Bolivia to criminalize raw coca leaves, which are traditionally used to combat hunger and altitude sickness by the countries' indigenous populations. * Tony Alpaca: "What you lookin' at? You all a bunch of f@ckin' @ssh#les. You know why? You don't have the guts to be what you wanna be? You need people like me. You need people like me so you can point your f@ckin' fingers and say, "That's the bad guy." So... what that make you? Good? You're not good. You just know how to hide, how to lie. Me, I don't have that problem. Me, I always tell the truth. Even when I lie. So say good night to the bad guy! Come on. The last time you gonna see a bad guy like this again, let me tell you. Come on. Make way for the bad guy. There's a bad guy comin' through! Better get outta his way!" --Mutopis 03:05, 14 March 2009 (UTC) * Travis Alpaca: "You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me? Then who the hell else are you talking... you talking to me? Well I'm the only one here. Who the f@ck do you think you're talking to? Oh yeah? OK. Listen, you f@ckers, you screwheads. Here is a man who would not take it anymore. A man who stood up against the scum, the c@nts, the dogs, the filth, the sh!t. Here is a man who stood up." --Atenea del Sol 13:57, 14 March 2009 (UTC) * Sarah Alpaca: I can see Macchu Picchu from this police line.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:25, 15 March 2009 (UTC) =Chinese Paratroopers in Training= * "Holy Crap!! I knew it!! Asians know how to fly! Those Kung-fu movies were real after all!! --Mutopis 03:05, 14 March 2009 (UTC) * While everyone else was practicing to be a Paratrooper Larry the fair was pretending to be Peter Pan. --Grazon 03:49, 15 March 2009 (UTC) * I would think the ability to float would make them terrible paratroopers! --Sneakers 10:17, 22 March 2009 (UTC) =Zoo Chimp Collects Rocks To Throw At Human Visitors= * I would not feel so all alone.... Everybody must get stoned! --Atenea del Sol 23:07, 15 March 2009 (UTC) * And the einstien monkey was soon afterwards rewarded for planning ahead by being neutered. --Grazon 03:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) =Prince Charles Dances the Carimba= Psst Chuck that's a woman Chuck that's not a man in drag I'm telling you it's an actual woman you're thinking about nailing. --Grazon 03:08, 17 March 2009 (UTC)